Amoureuse
by ChasingProse
Summary: They would have wanted us to be happy." ... "I know." An introspective one-shot on Kakashi/Sakura. When a tragedy befalls Konoha, Sakura and Kakashi are able to find solace in each other. But when will their feelings make themselves known? One-shot, AU


Amoureuse

A/N: Kakashi and Sakura. If you don't like the pairing, then please don't read it.

Disclaimer: I am a first-time author of anything. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and all respective owners, not me.

…

_Was a long and dark December,_

_From the rooftops I remember,_

_There was snow,_

_White snow_

…_._

Two lone figures sat on a granite bench amidst the winter snow, their gaze continually following a matching obsidian obelisk.

Soon, their eyes came to rest on two names. One, a beaming ray of sunshine, a brother and a friend. There was a promise to protect and enlighten, one that would never be broken, even in death.

The other, his polar opposite, all icy onyx eyes and a will of steel, shaped by hatred and vengeance. How ironic that it was futile, because all Uchiha Itachi wanted to do was protect the little brother more precious to him than anything in this unfair world.

Uzumaki Naruto had kept his promise. He had brought back Sasuke, even if the last Uchiha was nothing more than a corpse, and the blonde Sixth Hokage little more than a walking cadaver.

Lost memories began to materialize among the eternally stretching white blanket. A warm cerulean gaze here, angry words there. An abandonment, and grief. But above all, a feeling of family, of bonds that could not, and will not be broken.

And then, intertwining with those, other thoughts began to appear. Kakashi offering to train Sakura after Naruto's farewell, an intense sparring session here, unspoken words there, and above all, the thought that this is wrong, but somehow so _right._

When they finally realized what was happening, each withdrew into their introspective selves, to further doubt the nature of love.

Hatake Kakashi wasn't entirely sure that this wasn't born of lost opportunities with a certain auburn haired medic. And Haruno Sakura had to reiterate that she wasn't the same naive girl, the one that had rushed out and had her heart broken by an obsidian gaze and a cool dismissal. The young woman that might be looking for what could've been, only a generation older.

And then there were the lingering thoughts of self-doubt, the generation wide age gap, and the thought of pursuing a relation so incredibly socially taboo, forbidden by a prior student-teacher relationship and fourteen years.

The man deep in thought beside her brought her back to the present. Kakashi's lone charcoal eye was reminiscent of both the Uchiha, and the monument towering over them. The irony wasn't lost on Sakura.

_I can finally understand, Kakashi._

Thought, but never spoken. Between them, words weren't all that necessary.

The silence permeated the usual comfort of the two, the tension echoing the repressed feelings, the questioning, to make sure they weren't remnants of what might have been.

_Where are we now, Kakashi?_

There was an audible sigh exhaled, and in an uncharacteristic show of unrest, the Copy Nin began to pull at his unruly silver locks.

Then, a woman's voice.

"We're the last remaining members of Team Seven."

A deep breath. "Sakura..."

Then a deathly silence.

"They would have wanted us to be happy."

A pause.

"I know."

That was all the answer each needed, to throw away years-old inhibitions, and wind arms around each other. Each uncertainly drew near, spurned and hindered by emotion. After a beat, lips softly brushed against each other, unsure but certain that this was _right._

And then a silver-shorn scarecrow and a cherry blossom tree turned to look at their last remaining memoir of the two men, closer to them than family itself.

"They would have been proud."

Another beat. And then, a smile.

"I know."

….

_I took my love down to Violet Hill,_

_There we sat in snow,_

_And all that time, she was silent still_

_If you love me, won't you let me know?_

_If you love me, won't you let me know._

…_._

Author's Note: If you caught the opening and closing words, that was "Violet Hill" by Coldplay... many thanks to Ereluna for using the idea of this song. I didn't take your plot, but I did borrow the lyrics.

I read over this too many times to count, so if I missed something, forgive me and please let me know.

Amoureuse means lover, or someone who is in love in French.


End file.
